Judy's new little sister
by jackxsally4
Summary: After Silvia escapes, she finds herself in a human house where a little girl is in danger. Judy finds the same house and saves the little girl what will happen now find out.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby's life change

Ruby's life change

Author's Note: the only characters I own are Shelby Melody, Ruby, Max, Joan, and Danny midnight.

Once our heroes discovered Sylvia had gotten away they all spread out searching throughout Halloweentown for her. Judy was looking in the outskirts of of Halloween Town. " I wonder where Sylvia went". Judy asked herself as she continued to look but to no avail.

Meanwhile with Silvia, she is running through the Hinterlands as fast as she could. " I'm going to cause some chaos in this Dimensions version of the human world now"! Sylvia said as she entered the human world she is now in a human neighborhood. " all right, looks like there's a fights in that house over there! Now it's put them out of their misery"!

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, Judy was still looking when Jack came up to her. " oh. There's no sign of Sylvia anywhere! What are we going to do". Judy asked starting to panic. " let's go back to the others and figure this out". Then 20 minutes later, they are now it's going to Manor in the living room for Sally slender Shelby and Amethyst were waiting for them. " well guys Judy had no luck finding her". Jack said very sadly in defeat. Then Shelby got into a thinking position. "Well I think I know where she went. Come on and follow me". Shelby's sudden realization and seriousness. Then Sally got a concerned look on her face. "Wait a minute Shelby, where do you think she's going exactly"? Sally asked critically and with concern. "The the human world of course". Shelby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you sure"? Sally said, feeling uncertain about it. "Yes, now all we have to do is find out where exactly in the human world she's in". Shelby replied before leaving to head for the study where SlenderMan was.

"Hey slender, do you know a spell that can show us exactly where Silvia is"? Shelby asked Slender Man with a gleam of Hope in her eyes. "Yes I do. Just give me a few minutes". Slender Man replied happily. Shelby stores walking back to the living room. Then she turns to look at Slender Man. "Show me Silvia"! Slender Man said as he snaps his fingers to begin the spell. Then an image appeared. Slenderman looked at it very closely. "What! She's in THAT town!? I've got to inform the others"! Slenderman said in shock and horror out of reaction to this.

Then slender man runs into the living room and over to Jack afterwards catching his breath cuz he is running so fast and hastily. " Jack I saw where Silvia is! And get this, it's the town you landed in when you were shot down during the Christmas fiasco"! Slenderman explain hastily but still very seriously. "Well , it looks like you'll have to go without me. And then it's because you all will be in danger if they see me with you cuz they'll be after me after the Christmas Gas Co. Cuz they still haven't gotten over that, even after less than two decades"! Jack said feeling a little ashamed he was looking back on that fact. "Well, someone has to stay behind to protect Halloween town. So I guess that's you this time". Slender Man said playfully, but still reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right". Jack said feeling a little better. "In backed, I have to stay as well because that's where I was hiding this whole time at least until I meant the Beldam". Slenderman added for his explanation. "Wow really, what a crazy coincidence am I right bro"? Jack said in reaction. " I know right I totally agree with you. Crazy coincidence indeed"! Slender Man said an agreement. "I'll stay because I'm very vulnerable compared to skeletons. So, it would be too dangerous for me, and just thinking about it scares me"! Sally as she shook that terrifying thought out of her head. Then Sally, Slender, Jack went up to their respective bedrooms to get some rest after the previous battle that happened earlier that day.

"Okay girls, it's up to us! Now let's hurry"! Judy said then she, Shelby, and amethyst ran through the town, the cemetery, and the Hinterlands. Now they're unknowingly, in front of the house Silvia went into. "We made it girls"! Judy said full of relief and happy that no humans have seen to cause trouble so far knowing that town is very hostile towards her family it was extra really that nothing happened. Then she'll be pointed at the house. "Look she's in that house over there"! Shelby said happily but still very seriously. Judy spy was facing the house so she turns to look at where Shelby was pointing. " Shelby how's your right"! Then however, a female blood curdling scream rang through the night! And it sent horrible chill down their spines. "Was that just me or did I just hear a scream and did you girls here too"? Judy asked her friends fearfully. "Yes, yes it was this is worse than we thought isn't it"? Amethyst said fearfully as well. To which Shelby and Judy nodded in agreement then Shelby and Judy God they're so robbers out and watch them on to their right arms. Wow amethyst took off her please blood sword necklace and push the button so it would transform into its sword form. Then they ran into the house ready for battle.

Meanwhile in the house, a little sister named Ruby and her big brother named Max are in conflict. Max had a chair in both hands ready to throw it at his sister! Max is 17 years old, has blond hair, turquoise eyes, tan skin, and black bad boy styles clothes. "You made me mad again! Now you're going to pay"! Matt said with a chilling anger. Ruby is 9 years old, has long wavy black hair, Crimson eyes, pale skin, and is wearing a purple dress with red coloring the borders of the sleeves, bodice, and skirt. "No not again! Please don't beat me up again"! Ruby screams and bags as tears were falling down her cheeks.

Then Silvia suddenly barged into their house and ran into the living room where they were. And she was fascinated by the situation she walked into. "Well what do we have here"! Silvia said an evil Delights and curiosity but it was rhetorical course. Max then turns around to see her behind him. "What and who are you? What are you doing it here in my house"?! Max demanded angrily but with a hint of fear and confusion. "That's none of your business loan important! Now say goodbye"! Silvia said with irritation as she rolled her eyes. "Goodbye? What do you mean by that"? Matt asked skeptically. Silvia drew out a sword. In one hand, she raised her sword above her head aiming it at Max while laughing insanely. Max pulled out a sword of his own. And it made contact with Silvia's! "Ha! Nice try, but I don't think so"! Max explained victoriously as this happened. "Huh, what the"?! Silvia exclaimed in extreme confusion for this caught her off guard. " I hurt my little sister a lot! So, I had to have something to keep my parents from interfering! Max said to clear off all of her confusion. "I think it's time you took a nap"! Silvia said as she then kicked Max in the stomach. He landed on the count behind him, so it's cold!

Then she walked over to Ruby! "And now for you"! Silvia exclaimed viciously. Ruby got into the begging post even though she kind of was already in it still tears flowing down her face. "Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die". Ruby screamed as her tears flowed even faster down her face. Silvia readies her sword! "Nice try, but you're begging tactic won't work on me"! Silvia said with hatred in her voice.

Then Judy ran into the room with her soul robber at the ready. "Hey Silvia, leave that little girl alone"! Judy said protectively and angrily. "Silvia turned around to see Judy and readied her sword in a fighting stance. "HA! Like that ever going to happen"! Silvia exclaimed stubbornly with Venom in her voice. Ruby is speaking mentally to herself. " I got to get to my parents NOW"! Ruby thoughts herself right before she ran into the kitchen where her parents were. Max comes to, right as Ruby was running out of the living room. He was able to see her before she was out of you and ran after her. "No I don't think so you little brat"! Max explained as he got up from the couch to run after her.

Back in the living room, amethyst ran into the room with her blade blood sword in hand, with Shelby not too far behind with her soul Robert at the ready. " I'll take care of Silvia . You and Shelby should go see what that teenage boy is up to. Something's not right about that guy". Judy and Shelby nodded in agreement and they began to run in the direction Max and Ruby ran in with their weapons at the ready. Amethyst got into her fighting stance and her sword at the ready. "It's just you and me now Silvia"! Amethyst said confidently and furiously still feeling the anger she had from the Doom virus Fiasco. "Ha! Ask if you could destroy me"! Silvia said with confident denial. Amethyst destroys Silvia by stabbing her with the Slade blood sword through Silvia's heart, yes she had let her royal purple blood flow through the sword first. " good-bye again Silvia"! Amethyst said full of relief, as Silvia fell to the ground, dead. " I am so glad that's finally over". Amethyst said happily. Then Amethyst ran towards the kitchen. "Now to help Shelby and Judy"! Amethyst said to herself as she ran.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ruby's mother: Joan, and father: Danny, had their hands tied up by the wrists at the other end of the kitchen on their knees. Joan has blond hair, Crimson eyes, and beige skin. Joan is wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket blue jeans and black flats. Danny has black hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin, and is wearing a business suit. Ruby ran over to them. " Mom Dad, it's going to be okay. Max is knocked out cold"! Ruby's claimed Overjoyed at the thought that her and her parents would finally be free.

However, Max ran in with a gun in his hand! "Out cold huh. Oh really Ruby, I highly doubt that"! Max said teasingly but with Menace in his voice. Ruby freezes up as she hears her brother's voice. Then she shakily and slowly turned around and then got on her knees in the begging position once again. "Max please, don't hurt them"! Ruby screams in bed as her voice was cracking up from crying at the thought of what I might do.

Unfortunately, Max just ignored her and walked right past his sister and Aunt who his mother, pointing the gun at her head. " it's too late Sis! That won't work anymore I am so past that act"! Max said very angrily. "No please don't do it"! Joan bagged as she feared for her life and shakily cried with tears streaming down her face. "Son, think about what you're doing"! Danny said in a scolding but still fearful tone as he began to cry as well. Max adjusted his Aim so the Bullet would go through both our heads at once! "Goodbye mother and father"! That's screamed with no love in his voice only hate. Then Max pulled the trigger and Joan and Danny died.

Ruby began to sob her eyes out. "NO MOMMY DADDY"! Ruby screamed in horror and pain and overwhelming sadness. Max walks over to Ruby and points the gun at her head! "Any last words you little mistake who should have never been born"! Mac's dad with hatred in his voice and his eyes and it struck her with so much fear it was overwhelming.

Judy then walked in immediately after Max said that. She then walked over to his left side. Got into a fighting stance with her soul robber at the ready! "Hey you! Put the gun down NOW"! Shelby walked over to the right side of Max doing the same thing with her soul robber. "Yeah , you heard her"! Shelby screamed angrily in agreement Max, mostly fear of Judy because she's a walking talking skeleton, did as the girls told him to. "Okay, I'll do anything you want"! Max said shakily. "We want you to turn yourself into the police NOW"! Judy demanded with the authority she rarely used in her voice. Then Max began running towards the front door. " I'm already going". Max said as he ran.

Once Max was out of the house, Judy walks over to Ruby carefully. She didn't want to scare Ruby more than she already was because of what Max did in front of her, because of her being a skeleton and all. She then knelt down so she was at eye level with Ruby. "Are you all right"? Judy asked very softly and kindly to help reduce any fear Ruby might have when looking at her. Ruby then stood back up and brushed herself off. "Yes, I think so. That's all thanks to you thank you so much! Well my name is Ruby it's very nice to meet you two". Ruby said ecstatically grateful for being saved by these extraordinary girls. "You're extremely welcome. My name is Judy Skellington". Judy said happily but still with a gentle tone. "We're very glad that you're all right. My name is Shelby Melody and we're glad to meet you too". Shelby said sweetly. "Can we continue this conversation in the living room"? Ruby asked as she began sobbing again. " I can't bare did you see my parents like that anymore"! Ruby said in between sobs, Judy did her best to comfort her without scaring the child. "Yes of course, lead the way". Judy said sympathetically. Then Ruby nodded and led them back to the living room.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby's backstory

Now Judy, Shelby, and Ruby, we're sitting in the living room. Then Amethyst suddenly ran into the room out of breath. "There you are girls! I saw you head to the kitchen, but this house is big so I got a little lost. So what did I miss"? Amethyst asked as she finally finish catching her breath. "You better take a seat. It's complicated. By the way Ruby, this is Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia, and Amethyst oh, this is Ruby we just saved her life and she'll explain what just happened to all of us now. Ruby we came into your house originally, just to stop Silvia from hurting any humans in this house. So why did that teenage boy do what I saw him do"? Judy said happily but still very seriously with a concerned look on her face.

Ruby then stared at the floor with her arms folded very sadly and seriously. "Well, his name is Max, and he's my older brother"! Ruby said nervously because why would a brother hurt his family and let alone his little sister this way. Amethyst, Shelby, and Judy gasped absolute shock and horror. Chudi in particular had a stunts look on her skull! "WHAT! How could your brother be like that it makes no sense like what"! Judy said rambling not sure exactly how to react with words. Ruby was begging to be on the verge of tears once again. "He was abusing me! He threatened to kill my parents if they interfered, or if I tried to run away! And now that my parents are gone, what am I going to do? Cuz now I'm all alone". Ruby that took a few breaths to calm herself down but then. A very serious look on her face.

"And here's the thing. I'm only 9 years old, but I know exactly what's the reality of my current situation is. I know that going to an orphanage is not the best idea. The system isn't very nice to traumatize the kids. The parents who would be looking to adopt would only see me as crazy and mentally unstable". Ruby said already knowing would Judy would have been about to say if Ruby hadn't interrupted her. Judy then stood up. "Well oh, I have an idea! But first if you could please excuse me for a moment I have to call someone". Judy said as she was hit with the idea.

Judy then walked into the front room, and speed dials for Jack's number. "Hey Dad, we've defeated Silvia ! However, there is a new, and delicate situation now". Judy said excitedly, but also sheepishly. "That's greats that you were victorious. However, what do you mean by a new delicate situation Judy"? Jack said out of relief but also suspiciously. "Well when we found Sylvia, she went inside someone's house. And there was a family of four inside. But we defeated her as we said, before she could hurt any of them. But, it turns out that the older brother named Max was abusive to his little sister named Ruby. He not only abused her, but also killed the parents as well in fact, did that just happened a few minutes ago"! Judy explain to jack a seriously with a hint of anger in her voice cuz she was still angry at Max. "What! That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard! And I don't mean in Halloween Town's way of saying it, if you catch my drift". Jack said, who was completely horrified. "So Dad, can we adopt Ruby? I know it's last-minute and it's a big change but I wasn't going to force her to do it of course. I just need permission so I can at least ask her but that'd be even more convenient that alright is Tama in case she says yes to the offer". Judy asked nervously but reassuringly. "Yes of course, we can adopt her, but in the end it's her decision". Jack said in reply very seriously. "Thank Dad". Judy said finally feeling some relief, then she hung up her phone.

Judy then goes back to the living room and sits back down. "Okay Ruby, I have a very important question to ask. So, Ruby what do you think of the holiday Halloween"? Judy asked Ruby very sweetly. Hearing this, Ruby's face lit up immediately! " Halloween is the best holiday ever that was the tie with Halloween and Christmas for me"! Ruby said very excitedly like a total Fangirl. Turn Judy stood up proudly. "Well do I have some great news for you. I am the pumpkin princess of Halloween and I lived in the first place Halloween Town"! Ruby said happily. "Wow! No way, oh my gosh are you serious cuz if you are, that is so awesome"! Ruby said Andrea actually with excitement and a teeny bit of disbelief. "Yep, I am totally and completely serious. So here's the actual question that's important, Ruby would you like to come live with me and my family in the Halloween Town"? Judy asked with anticipation in her eye sockets. "Yes, a thousand times yes! I just love to! But, I'd like to say goodbye to my parents one last time before I go I'll be right back". Ruby said feeling ecstatic but then frowned when she remembered why she would be moving there.

So Ruby then walked back into the kitchen and leans down over her parents with tears streaming down her face once again. "Mom and Dad , I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I miss you already. But, it's going to be alright I know you're in a better place. And I found a safe place to call my new home now. It's really super cool too! But, don't worry I'm going to be alright too! Well, I'll always love you and I'll never forget you. Goodbye mom and dad". Ruby said with tears in her eyes but still smiling knowing that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Then she began walking back to the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready to go except for one thing, how are we going to transport my stuff to Halloween Town though"? Ruby asked seriously. "Actually, I've already taken care of it, I teleported everything to your new room that's already nice and organized. You see, one of the things the Royal bloodline side of my family can inherent is sorcery". Judy explained happily. "Wow that's so cool! Leave the way Judy"! Ruby exclaimed excitedly with fascination.

Then they all ran back to Halloween Town and to Skellington Manor. Then they walked into the living room and Judy walks up to Jack. "Dad we're back. Oh and just so you know, we had no problems with the human we went undetected". Judy says agree and reassure her father. "Oh thank Halloween you're alright! And I'm so glad you all were able to get back here safely"! Jog exclaimed in relief as he hugs Judy lovingly. Ruby walked up to Jack. "Hi there, I'm Ruby so, you're supposed to be my new father right"? Movie said respectfully but very Shyly. Then Jack looked down and smiled at her, he then you'll down to eye level with her. "Why hello there Ruby. And yes I believe I am. Now please follow me Ruby, and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family". Jack said sweetly and enthusiastically as he then stood back to his full height. "Okay Daddy"! Ruby said as she winked playfully with the Cheery tone of voice and skip the long as she followed jack up to the study where the others were waiting.

Then Amethyst turned to Shelby. "Well, my dad's probably wondering what's taking you so long and it's about time I head home anyway. So Shelby, would you like me to teleport you to your house as well"? Amethyst asked Shelby sweetly. "Yes I'd love that, thank you". Shelby said in reply. Amethyst then teleported her self and Shelby to Shelby's living room. "Well this was an interesting Adventure. I'll see you later Amethyst". Shelby said as she sat down on her couch. "Most definitely, bye Shelby". Amethyst said in Return. Then she teleports herself back to her dad's Base. "Oh Amethyst I'm so glad you're home safely. But what took you so long"? Zim asked her curiously as he hugged her. Amethyst then yawns and start to walk to her bedroom. " it's a long and complicated story. I'll tell you later I'm playing I'm going to bed goodnight". Amethyst said lovingly and tiredly.

Meanwhile at Skellington Manor, Jack, Judy, and Ruby walked up to the rest of the family in Jack's study. "Um Jack, who is this little human girl with you"? Sally asked her husband nervously yet curiously but her eyes fell upon Ruby. Ruby then walked over to Sally. "Hi my name is Ruby. And it's a complicated story". Ruby replying sadly but with a smile. "Well then, let's go into the living room . Slender Man suggested happily. Then they all nodded to each other and headed for the living room.

**TO CONTINUED **


	3. Chapter 3: explanations again

Now everyone is sitting in the living room. "My older brother Max, abused me and tonight he killed our parents". Ruby said sadly. This shots all the Skellingtons, with the exception of Judy and Jack, since they already heard about what happened. " I thought this would be a good home for her. So, I asked her on her opinions about Halloween". Judy said with a hopeful smile on her skull. " and I said is the best holiday ever, Christmas and Halloween are , but still you get my point". Ruby said with enthusiasm. "That's when I revealed to her that I am the princess of Halloween. And asked if she would like to come live with us". Judy explain next. "And of course, I said yes. If it wasn't obvious enough right now". Ruby said optimistically. Benrubi began yawning and, then she out right fell asleep.

Judy laugh a little bit, at the sight of Ruby like this she just looks so adorable! "Oh my, poor dear super exhausted from all this. Try better teleport her to her new bedroom oh, so she can get real sleep". Judy said playfully, then she teleported Ruby to her bedroom. "So Mom and Uncle Slendy, what do you think about all this"? Judy asked with anticipation, however she couldn't hide the nervousness that was in her voice. " I absolutely agree that she should live with us. Poor dear has been through too much! It's the least we can do for her"! Sally exclaimed with tears in her eyes, but with a smile on her face. " same here Judy! She deserves the best, after what she has just been through"! Slender Man said in agreement.

Judy then jumped in the air over over out of pure excitement. "Yes! I'm going to be a big sister"! Judy exclaimed happily as she did this. The other laughed as she did this to cuz it was adorable and amusing. "That's the spirit Judy, but it's getting late so good night. Oh, and don't worry about official adoption stuff, I'll take care of it tomorrow". Jack explains enthusiastically, as he calmed down his laughter. "Goodnight Mom, Dad, and Uncle Slendy"! Ruby said happily, but tired lie. So she goes to her bedroom and goes to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short. However, don't worry the next one will be longer.**


	4. chapter 3: the next day

Author's Note: just so you guys know, Bellator mentioned tech room, is where Judy keeps all her 21st century technology, like her game consoles and computers and TV.

Judy, Sally, and Slenderman are in the kitchen. Ruby came into the kitchen. "Good good morning! Wait a minute, where is Dad"? Ruby said happily, as she skipped into the kitchen, but came to a halt when she realized Jack wasn't there. "Well, he is taking care of the official adoption details". Judy explained, calmly and reassuringly. "Oh, that reminds me, I have a meeting with the mayor about Halloween plans! Well I got to go by"! Slenderman said in realization. And Then, he out of the house as quickly as possible.

All of a sudden, Judy remembered something she forgot to tell rubies last night. "Hey Ruby, I meant to tell you this last night but then you fell asleep. So, about the food here, it's a little complicated. So, I am going to give you the power that will allow you to conjure up any kind of food you want at anytime all you have to do is think about what you want and just snap your fingers and boom it will appear". Judy explain you think we could to Judy happily. " Whoa! Thank you Judy, that's super cool"! Ruby said as everything she kept hearing since last night, fascinated her to no end. "Well Judy, I bet you're hungry so I better get two cooking breakfast for the two of us". Sally said as she walked over to the stove to begin cooking breakfast for herself and Judy. "Okay Mom, will be in the living room". Judy explain to Sally happily.

Judy and Ruby that walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch. "So movie, what's your favorite animated series"? Judy asked curiously, knowing what she knew about the Tooniverse, and trying to get to know her new little sister better. "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic"! Ruby said in reply very excitedly. "Really, well do I have some more cool news for you Ruby! Equestria is real and I've met all the main ponies! Although, the circumstances of what allowed us to meet weren't the best". Judy explain the reply with some sheepishness. Ruby then stood up in astonishment. "No way! Are you serious? This is SO AWESOME"! Ruby exclaimed like a total fan-girl.

"Oh wait. What exactly where those circumstances"? Ruby asked carefully but curiously too. Judy them took a deep breath and folded her arms and close to eye sockets sadly. "Um well, you see Uncle Monday wasn't always happy with us. Back when he was a little kid and Jack was born, he got jealous and ran away just several months ago, he returned to take revenge. He banished my father to another world and it went out of control from there. But eventually Slender Man realized that his family meant everything to him and that's why he's here today. However, if you want full story, remember Shelby from last night? Well she did fanfiction adaptations of the story on ". Judy explained seriously. Then Ruby nodded or she wanted to know the full version.

Judy then got up from the couch, and started walking out the living room. "Well then, follow me we're going to the tech room so you can do that". Judy said to Ruby happily. Ruby got up and followed Judy to the tuck room. Judy opened her laptop and pulls up the webpage. "Okay, here you go Ruby go right ahead and read". Judy said happily then steps aside so Ruby could sit in the chair and read the trilogy. And Ruby did it in record time! " I see now what you mean and why You Look so Sad before you started telling me the short version of the story. It's so incredibly magical too"! Ruby said as her reaction once she was done reading.

Sally then walked into the Tech room. "Well girls, it's time to eat"! Sally told them happily. "Yay, I'm starving I just realized how hungry I am"! Ruby said excitedly. "That's great! Hey Ruby, I'll race you to the dining room! Last one there is a rotten pumpkin"! Judy said playfully and competitively. "You're so on Judy"! Ruby said in reply as they left and raised to the dining room but carefully. Sally laughed at seeing them bonding and it made her smile. "They're that was sweet together! Haha, wait a minute! Slender doesn't have a meeting with the mayor today! Jack's with the mayor right now, getting the adoption finalized! Splendor has some explaining to do"! Sally said that she headed towards the dining room.

Once Sally was in the dining room, she sat down at the table, with an irritated look on her face. "Whoa Mom, what's got you all riled up"? Judy asked Sally for she did not expect that. "Oh, sorry Judy I didn't mean to freak you out. Anyway I just remembered that splendored doesn't have a meeting with the mayor today. Jack's already with him getting the adoption finalized! And now I'm wondering why he said that and where he went". Sally explained apologetically and with a concerned look on her face.

Judy thought for a moment. "Once I'm finished with breakfast, I'll go look for Uncle Slendy, and talk to him and find out what's going on". Judy told them seriously, but also reassuringly. "Alright Judy, I just hope he's okay, and that it's nothing serious". Sally said still feeling a little worried for her brother-in-law. " I hope so too! You see Mom, today Judy explain to me what happened when you first met Uncle Slender and that crazy Fiasco. So I do understand why you're worried".

Later on at spiral Hill, Slender Man looks off into the sky very sadly feeling ashamed of himself for some reason. Then Judy ran up to him. "Uncle Slendy oh, there you are! Now please tell me what's wrong if I ran out of the Manor like that"? Judy said when she was sitting down on Spiral with him. "It's just that, this morning I realized how similar me and Max are. I felt all the guilds that I had from being jealous of Jack, Hits me like a freight train! I couldn't stand there a moment longer, while trying to hide my feelings in front of Ruby"! Slender Man said feeling ashamed and looked down at the ground once again. "Oh Uncle Slendy oh, it's going to be okay, because I bonded with Ruby this morning. And one thing I definitely know is, then she's very understanding! And I did tell her everything that happens back then, so she'll definitely understand. Don't have to hide your feelings about it from her anymore". Judy explained reassuringly. "Is that really true? Are you sure"? Slender Man asked as he stood back up with a hopeful smile. "She sure is! Me and Mom are worried about you too. So, let's get back to Skellington Manor". Judy said in reply happily. then they walked back to Skellington Manor.

Now, they're all in the living room. Ruby walked up to Uncle Slendy. " Uncle Slendy, are you alright? it's going to be okay. You can tell me what's wrong". Ruby asked Uncle Slendy, extreme concern on her face, but with a reassuring smile. Then Uncle slendy meltdown so that he was I level with Ruby. " Max reminds me of myself, back when I was jealous of Jack. And it doesn't help, that I am the older brother too"! Slender Man explained with sadness in his voice. Ruby then pointed to Slenderman and smiled. "Oh Uncle Slendy, looks like someone needs a hug"! Ruby said cheerfully. Then they hugged each other smiling and laughing! Then Slender Man stood back up smiling. "Thank you Ruby. I feel much better now"! Slenderman exclaimed happily and gratefully.

Then Judy's phone began to ring. "Oh, my phone is ringing. I'll be right back guys". Judy informed her family. Then Judy went into the tech room. Then she saw it was Jack calling, so she picked up her phone. "Hey Dad what's up"? Judy asked once she picked up her phone. "Hey Judy, I've got great news! It's official Ruby is now Ruby Skellington"!! Jack said enthusiastically. Judy then lowered her voice for what she was about to say next. "Yay I'm going to be a big sister"! Judy exclaimed quietly. "Yeah oh, that's the spirit Judy! Well I'm on my way back, so I'll see you in a few minutes bye". Jack said in response to her little reaction. "That's great! Bye, see you soon"! Judy said happily before hanging up. Judy then walked back into the living room.

A few minutes later, Jack arrived home and entered the living room. "Hey guys, I'm home"! Jack announced as he walked towards the living room. Then Sally walked over to Jack. Then Sally kissed Jack lovingly to welcome him home. "Hi dear, welcome home". Sally said lovingly. Ruby ran over to Jack excitedly. "Hi Daddy, I'm happy you're home"! Ruby set full of joy and energy. Then Jack kneeled down to Ruby's eye level, with the loving smile on his skull. "Ruby , I am honored to tell you that, you are now Ruby Skellington"!! Jack exclaimed super happily. Ruby gasped as her eyes widened in pure joy. "Really? I'm really your daughter like, for reals now? Thank you! Thank you so much"! Ruby said as pure tears of joy rolled down her face. Ruby turned so she was facing all of the family, all at once. Then, she start a Content look on her face with her eyes closed. " I know you all have known meaning for only a short time so far, but you all have already done so much for me. I'm forever grateful". it'll be told them then she ran up to her new family. " I love you all so much! This calls for a family group hug"! Then they all join together in a wonderful family group hug!

"Daddy, can I speak with you alone please"? Ruby ask Jack sheepishly "Most certainly Ruby". Jack said lovingly in reply. Then finally started to run out of the living room, then she turned to Judy and Slenderman, with the look of competitiveness on her face. "Hey Judy and Slender Man, let's go to the training room"! Stanley suggested happily. Judy then started to follow Sally. "Alright mom, I've been meaning to show you guys some new things I've been practicing"! Judy said excitedly in agreement. "Hey girls, wait for me"! Slender Man explained as he then ran to catch up with Judy and Sally. "So Daddy, it's about the royalty stuff, how does the process of becoming a new royal in this situation"? Ruby asked nervously. "Well, first, we'll introduce you to the citizens as the newest resident, which will be tomorrow. Then we do the preparations for your coronation. And the ceremony will take place depending on when the preparations are finished". Jack explained happily. "Wow, this is all thinking in more and more by II! And it's oh so awesome"! Ruby said with wonder in her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	5. Chapter 5: Max is back

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Max was in the victorious and confident pose standing at the front gate of Halloween Town. "Ha! I can't believe that they believed my apps. I'm not just going to give up like that". Max said laughing to himself. Max then got a worried look on his face, and folded his arms. "Then again, they didn't even see me fall of them here. And where is your anyway"? Max asked the air as he started running into town. "Oh well, better start looking for where Ruby lives now"! Max said was he was in town square. Then Max saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel, walking up to him. Of course he didn't know who they were at that moment.

"Hey boys look, it's a human"! Shock pointed out to her cohorts in shock, but also teasingly too. Lock points at Max in a very hostile manner. "Whoa! Who are you, and what are you doing in Halloween Town"? Lock demanded, out of Suspicion, but in curiosity as well. After hearing the name of the place, Max looked around at his surroundings once more. "Oh, so that's what this place is called". Max said speaking his thoughts out loud. Then, Max gets into a hostile like manner as well. "Anyway, that's none of your business! Now get out of my way"! Max exclaimed angrily as he pointed back at them.

Shock was set off by this. "Or else what"? Shock ask tauntingly as if daring Max to do something to stop them. "FINE YOU ASKED FOR IT"! Max exclaimed seriously, as he pulled out his gun preparing to pull the trigger! Shock started laughing hysterically! "Wow! You actually believe and think you can intimidate us with that"?! Shock exclaimed in between last and then laughed hysterically all over again. Then she gets an irritated demeanor. "That can't hurt us! Let alone kill us! We're undead you idiot"! Shock exclaimed impatiently, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that you have to be living under a rock to not know that.

Max was caught off guard and lost his composure for a second. "What No way"! Max explained in shock however, he began laughing to himself as Nigeria came into his mind. "No matter, I can still knock you out"! Max stated with threatening tone in his voice. Max them punches shark in the face! Shock lost her balance. And falls on her back, completely out cold! Lock ran over to Shock's side, kneeling down to look down at her worryingly! "No, Shock please wake up"! Lock screamed as he gently tried shaking her awake. however, Max did the same thing to Lock! "Barrel, run for it"! Lock told Barrel, right before he blacked out! Barrel realize that Max was after him next. So he ran for it! Screaming along the way. "Hey Barrel was? I'm not through with you yet"! Max said right before he ran after Barrel!

Meanwhile in Skellington Manor, in Ruby's room, Ruby was sleeping however, it wasn't pleasant! NO NO, NOOO"! Ruby scream didn't sleep right before she sat up still trapped in the dream! "No"! Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as she finally woke up in a cold sweat! "Oh, goodness it was just a dream right"? Ruby asked herself with hesitant relief. Judy then ran into the room full of worry! " Ruby! I heard you screaming no over and over again! Are you alright"? dude he asked as she sat next to Ruby.

Ruby began to cry and hug her big sister desperately! " I had a nightmare about Max! He was alone at the Halloween Town Front Gate! He apparently followed us in secret"! Ruby explained tearfully. "Wait, but what about when he said he was going to turn himself in to the police"? Judy asked being thrown off by this news of Ruby's dream. Ruby then got an angry look on her face as she looked at the floor. "That was all an Act oh, so we wouldn't suspect that he was going to follow us, and so we wouldn't see him doing it"! Ruby said very seriously.

Judy gave Ruby a comforting smile I, as an idea formed in her skull of how to calm Ruby down. "Well don't worry Ruby, it was just a dream. And I know how to help you fall back asleep"! Judy said comforting lie, she turned to face the doorway and did a dog whistle. "Oh Zero, come here boy"! Judy called out to her ghost companion, then Zero flew into Ruby's bedroom and over to Judy and Ruby. Ruby formed the biggest smile on her face, when she laid her eyes on Zero. "AAAWWW! WHO IS THIS LITTLE CUTIE"?! Ruby exclaimed in awe at such a cute creature. "Oh oh, I guess you haven't met him yet. well this is our super loyal and loving family ghost dog. His name is Zero. is going to sleep with you tonight. So, do you think you'll be able to help you fall back asleep again"? Judy explained and asked lovingly. "Yes! Oh thank you so much Zero and Ruby! You're the best big sister ever"! Ruby exclaimed full of gratitude and love, as she hugged her big sister , and patted Zero's head. "You're very welcome! And anything for my new little sister! Well good night Ruby, I love you". Judy said as she got back up. "Goodnight Judy, I love you too.". Ruby said in return, as she got back into bed with Zero by her side. then Ruby and zero went back to sleep, peaceful this time.

Meanwhile back in town square, Max had stopped running after Barrel. "Drat I lost him"! Max said frustrated that he didn't knock Barrel out. Then Max saw a house in front of him. "Wait, I'm getting a hunch that Ruby is in that house over there somehow"! Max said to himself as he began running towards the house. Max is now standing on the porch of, Skellington Manor!!! " I think I all spine on them! Now how to get inside the place? Oh look, there's a back door that's unlocked! how convenient, I'll use that"! Max said to himself again. Then Max ran through the backdoor.

Meanwhile with Judy, she went to her father's study. Judy had to think about something, that Ruby's nightmare gave her the thought of. " I wonder, could it be that Ruby has mine and Mom's premonition abilities somehow? But how is that even possible exactly oh, it makes no sense! Maybe it's in the royal family bloodline records book"! Judy said to herself, thoughtfully as she walked over to the book self to look for said record. "Ah, there it is". Judy said as she pulled the book from the shelf.

As Judy was doing this, she heard a loud sound, coming from the hallway. "Huh, who goes there? And yes, I heard that noise you just made, so I know you're there! So show yourself already"! Judy demanded hostilely as she walked closer to the hallway very slowly. then Max walked up to her confidently! "Hello Judy, surprised to see me"? Max said with a sinister tone in his voice. Judy had gone now look up other horror on her skull, for she was not expecting it to be Max of all people, as he walked into the light and set this. but then she composed herself. "Don't you dare even think about it! You're coming with me"! Judy explained hostilely again, then she teleported them to the dungeon.

Which was the one, that Oogie Boogie created during his 7 holidays King plot. the Skellington has decided to use it when they need to lock bad people up during Halloween or such things like this. "Huh, where are we? In fact how did we even get here in the first place like this"? Max asked in a demanding tone, but shakily too cuz he was not expecting teleportation. "Magic duh! and this is my father's mortal enemy's creation. We decided to keep its around to use as our own little jail, for situations just like this! But for now, you'll be locked in that cell over there. And I've already disarmed you! And I destroyed them by erasing them from existence! I am giving you this spell though. It will allow you to create food by snapping your fingers. And no, there is no loopholes that could Aid in your escape from your cell with this magic! Now you listen here Max, you're in my town now! And since you threatened MY little Sister, you're under arrest"! Judy explained thoroughly, with anger in her voice.

"What are you even talking about, I never even met your little sister. I didn't even know you had one"! Max said defensively with confusion. "Wow, you're capable of horrible things, but you can't even connect these simple dots? Let me put it this way, know anyone by the name of Ruby"? Judy said smugly. " What but that's impossible, because she's MY little sister"! Max said in absolute denial. "Well do I have news for you. My parents adopted her. In fact, it was taken care of just this morning. So it is official, she's now Ruby Skellington! So yeah, you really did threaten MY little sister! Anyway, now you're in my town! Which means you have to follow, technically my Dad's, rules! And you broke the rule that we take the most seriously, which is no harming or trying to kill anybody! now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get some sleep tonight, I have a big day tomorrow and so does Ruby. so, bye for now! And for your information, she's a lot happier with us than she was with you! And even that's an understatement of describing her life with you"! Then Judy teleported out of the dungeon. Max then collapsed onto his knees in defeat. "No this can't be over I'll get you two for this"! Max explained in his fiery, making a promise to himself that he would make Judy and Ruby pay, somehow.

Judy appeared back in the living room of Skellington Manor. "Now that Max is in his cell, I can rest easily tonight, at least". Judy said as she started walking back to Jax study to do more research, but they're all sockets closed from content relief at succeeding Lee saving Ruby for the time being. " And now Max can't hurt my little sister"! Judy said to herself happily, unnoticeably however, Jack was already in the room waiting for her to arrive home. "Um Judy, what was that you just said"? Jack asked, his skeletal hands were on his hips in a suspecting manner, with the non-existent arched eyebrow.

Jack's voice had started Judy, as she lost her balance a little bit leaning back, and all the while having a silly anime expression of bright on her skull! Whaaa! Oh, hi Dad it's just you! Sorry Dad I didn't know you were there". Judy said nervously, but then laughed sheepishly. Then Jack's suspecting expression, changed to that one of concern. "Whoa Judy, you're awfully jumpy tonight! Judy, what's going on oh, that's made you this on edge"? Jack ask Judy seriously, but with his fatherly loving tone at the same time. "Well Dad, it's best if we talk in your study. It will all make sense, I promise". Judy replied to Jack very seriously but quietly since everyone else in the Manor was sleeping.

Jack nodded in agreement as he already started climbing up the spiral staircase. "Very well Judy, let's go". Jack said as he did all this. send Judy caught up with him and they walked into his study. "So, please explain Judy"? Jack asked feeling a little more curious this time. then Judy explains everything that happened starting with Ruby's nightmare. "So oh, that's why I asked you to come up to your study. So, do you think you can help me do that research that Max interrupted"? Judy asked sheepishly and hopefully. Then Jack fist-pumped the air with determination. "Sure sing Judy, let's get to work"! Jack said an agreement as Judy grab the book and they began to research together.

Judy's eye sockets lit up as she finished reading a page in the book. "Hey Dad, look, I found something! Apparently it IS possible! If the royal family adopts a human, they are slowly gain the same abilities as the royal family bloodline! But Dad, no I don't want to have to explain Ruby about Max being here however, how am I possibly going to do that I mean, she just got away from him! poor little Ruby will be absolutely devastated and distraught when she hears that Max is in Halloween Town"?! Judy asked Jack with tears falling down her skeletal cheeks, for she did not want to cause Ruby to cry, let alone see her cry again like that. Jax and put a hand on Judy shoulder comfortingly, with a sad smile on his skull. " I agree Judy however, we just have to tell her the truth. It might be hard, but it's better for her to know about it, then keep her in the dark. Although, we will do it as delicately and gently as possible". Jack said sadly but reassuringly. "Yeah, I guess you're right Dad, well good night". Judy said in reluctant agreement. "Goodnight Judy". Jack said in Return as they both headed towards their bedrooms.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	6. Chapter 6: a town meeting gone wrong

Judy was sitting in the kitchen when Ruby walked in, all the while with her eyes closed and content, humming to herself happily. "Good morning Ruby, did you sleep well last night thanks to Zero sleeping with you"? Judy asked happily as Ruby sat down in the chair next to her. "Yes I did! I had no more bad dreams last night! In fact, I haven't slept that well in years, because well you know". Ruby said ecstatically, but little sadly when she look back at before that fateful night. "Oh thank goodness Ruby, and that's terrorific"! Judy said happily in reaction. However Judy that started rubbing her arm sadly, knowing what she had to tell Ruby about what happened last night. " Ruby, I'm afraid there's something I need to tell you. However, I will tell you after the town meeting". Judy told Ruby nervously but then got back to her happy mood. "Oh, alright then". Ruby replied in a little confusion as she arched an eyebrow.

Meanwhile with Jack, he was in town square walking up to the Mayor. "Good morning Mayor, we have a new citizen. So, please tell everyone about the introduction meeting. Oh and as soon as possible". Jack said happily. "Oh, that's fantastic news! I'll get on it right now"! The Mayor excitedly excitedly in response, and ran to his hearse to announce the meeting to the town. Then Sonic headed back to Skellington Manor so he could escort the rest of his family to town hall.

30 minutes later, the town meeting had begun. "Listen hope everyone! We have a new addition to Halloween Town! So please give a warm Halloween Town welcome to Ruby Skellington"! Jack announced to the citizens enthusiastically. Then Jack walked away from the podium. Ruby walked up to the podium. "Hi everyone oh, it's an honor to be here! And it's because I love Halloween! I my opinion, it's the best holiday ever! And I'll do my part to make this upcoming Halloween the most horrible one yet"! Ruby said happily, and enthusiastically as well. Ruby left the podium.

Then Judy walked up to the podium. "Yeah that's right, a living human is ours new Citizen! And yes I knew you were all thinking it! yes I know this is quite a first for all of us, even for Ruby. That's not all, she is the first human to ever be a Skellington. Let's make slime why. We adopted her. But before you start trying to criticize us for doing this, Ruby's been through a lot of horrible thing, so this means the world to her! In short, her older brother abused her and and just two nights ago, he killed her parents! Then right after, attempted to kill her! However, I stepped in with Shelby. I got him to put the gun down. I offered her to live with me and my family. I knew there was a possibility she would say yes, because she loves Halloween so much! And of course, she did say yes! So she is your princess to be and second in line for the throne! So come back out here Ruby"! Judy explain to the citizens enthusiastically.

Then Ruby walked up to the podium, and stood next to Judy. "And now my wonderful little sister"! Judy exclaimed lovingly, as she hugged her sister. "Oh Judy, you're so sweet! I'm ecstatic that we're sisters now too"! Ruby said in reply, as tears of pure joy fell down her face. Then Judy and Ruby oh, let's the podium as Jack walks up to it. "Now, the preparations for Ruby's coronation shall begin immediately! However, Judy has two announcements that all of you, including Ruby, need to hear"! dark explained to the town's people enthusiastically but then very seriously. Jackson left the podium as Judy and roommate came back up to it.

"Look everyone, Ruby's brother followed me and her to Halloween Town, when I was coming back with Ruby". next week Judy explain to everyone seriously, but with a sad expression on her skull. Ruby got a horrified look on her face at hearing this. "He did? So my dream about him following us, wasn't really a dream at all"?! Ruby asked out of her panic and fear. " Ruby, I'm afraid that's exactly what's going on. but rest assured, Max is locked in a cell. In the Halloween Town dungeon! Also, the other thing is with you being officially parts of the royal family, you will slowly but surely gain the same abilities as the bloodline has! Even including mom's and my premonition abilities"! Judy replied with a comforting smile. Ruby then relax and smiles once more. "Oh thank goodness, that's such a relief that Max is locked up! Oh my gosh that is so awesome"! Ruby exclaimed in Ruby exclaimed in reaction as she breath of relief. "Well everyone, those were the announcements I've been meaning to tell you".

Then then, I'm a serious little girl walks up to the stage and up to Judy and Ruby. She has long black hair, a red snowflake hair clip, white pale skin, a black dress with the borders colored in blood red, knee high black boots, and black button eyes! "Who who are you, and what are you doing on the stage exactly? So I have to say, you look very familiar, or at least remind me of someone I know"! Judy asked the mysterious girl with a little hostility. "Hello princesses, my name is Diana. And there's a reason why I look so familiar! The Beldam when's my birth mother"! Diana explained viciously.

This made everyone in the room gasped in absolute horror. "What! that's impossible Suigintou killed Beldam before she could ever become pregnant! Judy asked absolute shock."Nobody Knew, not even my own mother had any idea! So when she died, I became an undead infant and arrived in Halloween Town. Shocked then found me. So then I was raised by Lock, Shock, and Barrel". Diana explain thoroughly with a smirk on her face.

Judy shook off her initial shock and put her focus on current situation. "So Diana, what do you want"? Judy demanded hostility. "Oh me, I want nothing. I'm just the diversion"! Judy got a really horrified look on her school at that notion! "WHAT"! Judy exclaimed, as Diana pulled out a sword and got into a fighting stance, pointing the sword at Judy! "Now prepare to fight me Judy Skellington"! Diana screamed evilly. Judy quickly turn to look at Ruby. " Ruby hurry and get Dad"! Judy ask the Ruby hastily. Ruby then nodded and ran off to get Jack.

"Bring it on"! Judy as she turned back to Diana, with her sword at the ready as she got into her own fighting stance. Jack suddenly ran over and stood in front of Judy, with his sword at the ready as well! "No Judy, I'll take care of this! I want you to go protect your brother and sister"! Jack instructed Judy after he got in front of her. Judy nodded in agreement then she ran backstage to where her mother and sister were!

Meanwhile backstage, where's Sally is in the chair, with her tied up. Max had his gun aimed at her! Ruby then ran in. " Max!?! I saw you were locked up! What are you doing here"?! will be demanded an absolute shock and horror and what she was seeing. However, before I could say anything, Judy ran in and stands in between Max and Ruby, in a fighting stance, with her soul robber ready! "Well you have meant Beldam's daughter Diana right? Well, she added me in my Escape! Now not another step! Or else the rag doll dies"! Max exclaimed evilly and very seriously.

Judy and Ruby did nothing but covered their mouth as they guest in shock and horror at the reality of the situation! "Wise choice! well I'm taking her with me, so bye! Okay Diana, we're done here so, get us out of here"! Max said with a successful evil smile look on his face, as Diana that walked into the room and walked up to Max. "Great finally, we're out of here"! Diana said rolling her eyes where she was noises still be standing next to our heroes. Diana then teleported herself and Max the way! Once they were gone Judy and Ruby collapsed on their knees and cried out for their mother, and began to sob!

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	7. chapter 7 Sally the hostage part 1

Jack ran to Backstage where he found his daughters. "Diana just disappeared!? Girls what's wrong and where is your mother"? Jack said as he did so Karma and then as he saw they were sobbing together. Ruby was the first to recover from sobbing and looked up at Jack. "It turns out that Diana broke max out of his self, before they came here. And then they took Mom"! Ruby screamed as tears fell from her eyes once more. "We would have done something, but he had a gun with him, and he had it aimed at Mom's head! He said if we took another step, he'd shoot Mom"! Judy said to explain things further.

Jack became Furious as the news of his precious Sally being kidnapped, and in grave Danger! "Okay oh, here's the plan! We're going to call Coraline, and find out where they took your mother to! Oh, and don't worry about the meeting, I already told everyone that they are free to go. Let's just get back to the training room in Skellington Manor". Jack said after coming down from the rage that was boiling inside him. then they all read as fast as they possibly could, to the training room is going to Manor.

Once they were in the training room, Judy took out her cell phone. "Now I'll call Coraline". Judy told her family right before she dialed Coraline's number. Coraline was going for a walk, when her phone started ringing. She sees that it's Judy who is calling. "Hello Judy, what's up"? Coraline asked when she picked up the phone. "Well oh, it turns out that Beldam was annoying at the time, pregnant at the moment Suigintou killed her. And that infant girl became a dead and appeared here! She was found by Shock, who raced her with her cohorts, and since aging when it comes to being Undead can be very unpredictable, she's already 9 years old. Her name is Diana. So, we need your help.. Her name is Diana. So, we need your help. A portal should appear in front of you right now". Judy expained to Coraline very seriously.

"Huh, I didn't even think she could bear children! Don't worry though, I'm on my way right now"! Coraline said in shock and seriousness. Then she hung up her phone and ran through the portal. "Thanks her coming to help"! Judy said happily as she hugged Coraline. "No problem! And when it comes to Beldam and anyway, I'm going to be there"! Coraline I said seriously. Then Coraline's eyes fell on Ruby. She then got a confused look on her face. "Huh? hey Judy who is the little human girl over here? Did I miss something since the last time I was here"? Coraline asked in curiosity, but more in confusion.

Then Ruby walked over to Coraline. "Hi Coraline, my name is Ruby Skellington. Obviously I was adopted because well, my older brother abused me and killed my birth parents! He almost killed me to however, Judy saves me and then offered me to live in Halloween Town with her and the rest of the family, and I said yes! Speaking of my brother, his name is Max and he followed us that night! Thankfully Judy lock them up however, Diana aided in Max's Escape! Then they kidnapped Mom and teleported to who-knows-where"! Ruby explain to Coraline as she shook her hand. " I'm so sorry that happened to you Ruby! It's nice to meet you, and still worried we'll stay Sally! In fact, I already know where she is: The Treehouse of course"! Caroline said as she hugged Ruby to comfort her.

Suddenly, Slender Man ran into the room. "Hey guys, what did I miss? And sorry for not coming to the town meeting, I overslept". Slenderman asked seriously, but explained sheepishly, as he was catching his breath. "Well Slender, Stanley has been kidnapped by Max, and shockingly, The Beldam's Daughter, who's name is Diana. So, I need you to stay here to keep Ruby safe". Jack explains very seriously. "Alright then Jack, you can count on me"! Slender Man said in agreement with determination.

Jack nodded to him happily. Then Jack, nodded to Slender Man happily. Jack then turned back too face Judy, and Coraline. "Come on Judy and Coraline, let's go save Sally"! Jack told them very seriously. Then they all ran to the Troublesome Trio's treehouse."So, what's the plan? Because he has a gun! Which is what stopped me from saving Mom". Judy asked Jack with concern in her eye sockets. "Coraline, you and Judy will fight Diana. I will challenge Max to a sword duel, so he won't have the opportunity to pull out his gun! Then when one of you get the chance, and while our opponents are distracted, we'll get salad and take her to a safe place gun! Then when one of you get the chance, and while our opponents are distracted, we'll get that and take her to a safe place". Jack explain to them reply.

Then Lock, Shock, and Barrel, block the entrance to the tree house! Our Heroes pulled out their weapons and got into a fighting stance. "Not so fast losers"! Shock exclaimed evilly. "Wait a minute it guys, why are we helping Max and Diana again"? Barrel asked for he was feeling hesitant. "We're heated only helping Diana, because we raised her like our little sister"! Lock reminded Barrel irritatedly. Then our heroes, knocked the Troublesome Trio out!

Meanwhile with Diana and Max, right after they teleported from town hall, to the treehouse. "So rag doll, how did you come to live in Halloween Town"? Max demanded hostilely. " I was created in a lab here in Halloween Town". Sally replied with a shaky voice. " Diana, please take her to her cell". Max instructed Diana, with a disgusted look on his face while looking at Sally. "With pleasure Max"! Diana replied with an evil grin on her face.

Then she teleported herself and Sally to a dungeon room. "Humm! I don't know what value Max sees in you, but I do know you're the perfect leveridge"! Diana told Sally, then she left us only began to sob. "So I'm a ransom now? What are they going to force my family to do to get me back to safety"?! Sally said to herself as she calmed her sobs.

Meanwhile, with Diana Max, Diana had just teleported back over to Max. "So, is she securely in the cell"? Max asked Diana, as she walked up to him with a smile on her face. "She insecure! But, I don't understand why she's so far neurable in your eyes, other than The Ransom of course, so can you explain this to me"? Diana demanded of mats with a skeptical look on her face. "Isn't it obvious Diana, she has skin, and was created not born! So she's more vulnerable than the rest of the Skellington family! So I say we find out just how delicate she is"! Max replied irritated, while rolling his eyes. "Wait, what are you saying"? Diana asked shakily, with a questioning look on her face. Max then showed Diana a whip! Diana then smiled Darkly once she understood what Max meant by showing her the whip. "Oh oh, I get it now. But before all that, there is someone I'd like you to meet! And he's a new addition to the team"! Diana said in reaction reaction, and remembrance.

Diana then turned away from Max. "Come on Drake". Diana called out. Drake then walked into the room. He has black hair, hellish beige skin, dark teal Wings tipped and crimson red, a devil tail with the same colors as his wings, only reversed, he wore a red and black striped shirt, black pants, red and black boots, and finally most shocking of all, was that he had the darkest shade of teal...BUTTON eyes! "Hello Mother, what can I do for you"? Drake ask with no emotion in his voice, hesounded pretty much like a hypnotized Zombie. Max was done with utter shock. "Did? did he just call you Mother"?! Was all Max could say.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	8. chapter 8: Drake

"Allow me to explain. You see, it started a week ago and it was like this" Diana said, as she rolled her eyes this time.

Now, we flashback to 1 week ago.

Drake was at the gates that led to, and out of the Cemetary. Drake's wings and tail are all the darkest shade of teal with no red. He had the same colored eyes only, the whites of his eyes were completely black. "Huh? What's happening to me? The last thing I can remember, is that I was shot in the head by my father! Wait a minute! How is it that I still feel as if I weren't shots in the first place? Why do I feel like there's something on my back"? Drake asked himself in confusion and fear as he turned his head to look at his back to see what he was feeling on it. "Huh! I have wings and a tail"? Dake asked himself, as he was starting to freak out even more, he heard the breaking of a stick.

"Huh, who's there? Show yourself"! Drake demanded trying to sound brave but obviously failed and sounded very frightened. Then Diana walked up to Drake. " I'm so sorry oh, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Diana. What's yours"? Diana asked kindly, and apologetically. "My name is Drake. So, can you explain where I am and what's going on"? Drake asked desperately wanting answers to what was happening to him. "Why, you're in Halloween Town". Diana replied with a sincere looking smile on her face. Drake then got a huge smile on his face, for his favorite holiday was Halloween.

So, when he heard he was in a place with Halloween in its name he wanted the fan boy out. "No way! This is super cool"! Drake explains in Surprise and happiness that hearing this news. "How about you come stay with me at my place"? Diana offered with a subtle smirk of delight on her face. "That sounds good to me"! Drake replied happily as he Then followed Diana to the Troublesome trios treehouse Drake replied happily as he Then followed Diana to the Troublesome Trio's treehouse.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, I did to him, what my birth mother did to her victim! Anyway, back on topic, rank I'd like you to meet Max". Diana said to conclude the story. "Hi Max it's nice to meet you! But quick question, what is you, a living human doing here"? Drake asked suspiciously, and yet with curiosity. "Well, I followed my pathetic little sister, Ruby, here. I want to make her pay for trying to run"! Max said in reply with a dangerous look in his eyes. Then our heroes barged in! "Alright, Max I think it's about time we met and had a sword duel"! Jack exclaimed tauntingly to Max but competitive look on his skull.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	9. chapter 9 the rescue

Diana turn to Drake after seeing this. " Lake darling, take this whip and go whip Sally"! Diana sweet talked to Drake with a crazy look in her button eyes. "As you wish mother"! Drake said in nonchalant, and obedient reply as he took the Whip and ran back to Sally's cell! "Judy, go after him! I can handle Diana! It was Diana right"? Coraline and started with deep cold seriousness. "Yes I'm Diana. And I see you are the infamous Coraline! the very one that escaped my mother"! Diana said with hate in her voice. " I'm on it Coraline"! Judy said an agreement as she then ran off to go after Drake.

Meanwhile was Slenderman and Judy at Skellington Manor, Ruby ran up to Slender Man Who was sitting on the couch in the living room. " Uncle Slendy"? Ruby cried as she ran up to Slenderman. "What's wrong Ruby"? Slenderman asked his niece with full attention, and concern. "We need to get over to the Troublesome trios tree house now and help our friends and family"! Ruby exclaimed hastily, but clearly as well. "Well then, I'll teleport us to the room Sally is in! However, first you will need a way to protect yourself"! Slender Man said in a reassuring reply. Ben Slenderman snapped his fingers, and then a keyblade appeared in his hand. "Ah, yes this will do nicely"! Slenderman said in approval and success at his idea.

Then Slenderman handed it to Ruby. "No way, it's Keyblade! this is amazing, but how did you summon a keyblade? We're not even in the Kingdom Hearts dimension, and not anyone can just summon a keyblade"! Ruby said excitedly for she always wanted to be a keyblade wielder. Ruby was confused however, on how it was possible. "Oh it's simple really, for one, we live in a different world to our magic is not bound by the rules about the world's like that. And to I just thought about it and made it appear with my magic. Now, last thing I need to do is lodge the knowledge of how to use it in combat, into your mind". Slender Man said in reply happily.

Ruby got a worried look on her face however. "It's not going to hurt, is it"? Ruby asked nervously. "Don't worried Ruby, all I have to do is snap my fingers and then you'll instantly know how to use your Keyblade". Slender Man said very reassuring me. Then Ruby got excited again. "Okay, go ahead and do it"! Ruby said joyfully. Then Slender Man casted the spell. "There you go, now I will teleport us to where Sally is". Slender Man said.

Then Slenderman did just that. Now they're in the same room Sally, Drake, and now Judy are in. At the time all three of them arrived in the dungeon, Drake had just finished whipping Sally! "The deed is done"! Drake said as he was short of breath. "NO MOM"! Ruby screams at the top of her lungs as she saw the state her mother was in. Ruby been found to Ernie's and began to weep quietly. Judy then turned around now realizing that Slenderman and Ruby were in the room with her.

"Huh? Ruby? Uncle Monday? What are you two doing here"? Judy asked in fearful confusion. Ruby stood back up. " I had a strong feeling that I needed to be here, and stop whoever he... is"? Ruby explained, but she began to lose her words as her aunt fell on Drake. "Wait, who are you"? Ruby with wonder in her eyes, where she found that there was something interesting about Drake, but she couldn't put her finger on it. " I'm Drake, and Diana is my other mother". Drake said in reply. Ruby then notice that Drake did not have normal eyes, but button eyes! "Oh Drake, you poor thing! Drake, you poor thing! But don't worry, we'll get you out of here"! Ruby said in horror and sympathy, and then promised Drake with determination. Drake turned his face away from Ruby. "Maybe I don't want to go! She's giving me so many toys and games to play"! Drake replied but that's much disgusted because since the button 9 left him emotionless.

Then Coraline came running in. "Guys, Jack said to come help you while he takes Diana and Max to the dungeon. And now I see that the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Smithson, I dealt with Diana's mother several times! Diana is lying to you! It's all a trap"! Coraline said to the others as she ran in, then ran right up to Drake and with a concerned look on her face oh, and she trying to reason with Drake. "What? but she offered me a place to stay when I was alone and confused, when I first arrived in Halloweentown! After my father shot me in the head just moments before that"! Drake said, as he was still being very stubborn a very nonchalant way.

"Oh Drake, that's terrible! I know how you feel, Max killed my birth parents"! Ruby said, joining in to reason with him. " I will take Sally back home". Slender Man I said awning to the conversation. Then he and Sally teleported away to Skellington Manor. "So Coraline, what makes you think it's all a trap set for me"? Drake asked still feeling suspicious and skeptical. " I think it's better if we just show you". Coraline replied seriously.

Then Judy casted the flashback spell. "So Drake, do you finally get it now"? Coraline asked, as her patience ran out. "Yes I do Coraline, but with me being Undead, and already having the button eyes sewn in, how do we possibly reverse this"? Drake asked fearfully. Judy then thought for a moment. "Let's get back to Skellington Manor, and see what we can find in the secret Library, that is in the training room". Judy suggested, as they all agreed. Then Judy teleported all of them to said Library. "Alright everyone, start reading"! Judy exclaimed before they started to do their research.

One hour later what the heck, Ruby was reading a book when she looked to the others. "Hey guys, look at what I found"! Ruby exclaim to alert the others. Judy that I walked over and looked at the page Ruby was looking at. "Yes! This is it"! Judy exclaimed excitedly and she looked over to to Drake. "Okay Drake, hold still sorry, while I cast the spell". Judy explained to Drake. "Got it Judy"! Drake said in reply. Judy then casted the spell. "Yes it worked"! Judy exclaimed when she saw that Drake's eyes were back to normal.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10: Is Sally Okay

After celebrating her victory, Judy then remembered something. "Oh no! I totally forgot about Mom! Come on guys, let's hurry"! Judy said as she realized this. Then they ran to Jack and Sally's bedroom.

Jack was kneeling over Sally, begging her to wake up. " Sally my love, if you can hear me, please wake up"! Jack begged sweetly but still at a volume that would wake anybody up. Sally then opened her eyes a little and looked up at Jack. "Jack is that really you"! Sally asked full of love and relief, but weakly since she was still coming to. "Yes, I'm really here darling! And not to worry, I've already healed your wounds". Jack said lovingly and relief as he came closer to Sally and hugged her carefully, since she was still recovering, with the exceptions of the wounds themselves more.

Drake then walks over to Sally with a guilty look on his face. "Queen Sally, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was a fool to fall for Diana's trap! And thanks to your daughters, I'm free from her curse exclamation points but now, where will I live"? Drake told Sally with an apologetic tone in his boys. Then Jack stood up and walked over to Drake. "We'll see tomorrow. But for tonight, you can spend the night with us here at Skellington Manor"! Jack said happily and reassuringly. "Oh thank you King Jack"! Drake said happily with a sigh of relief. "You're welcome break, it's no problem at oh. But please, just call me Jack we're very down-to-earth around here". Jack said happily. "Well oh, it's getting late so good night. Oh and Judy, please show Drake to the guest room"? Sally said sleepily.

"Sure thing Mother"! Judy said happily. Then they all, except Jack and Sally, left the master bedroom. "Well Drake, please follow me". Judy told Drake kindly. "Right lead the way Judy"? Drake said in reply playfully. Then they headed to the guest bedroom. _"Humm Drake is really cute and handsome"!_ Ruby thought to herself, as she watched rake be led away by Judy.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
